


Секрет за секрет

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: — Расскажи мне секрет, — шепчет на ухо Рейес.





	Секрет за секрет

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8678669)

— Расскажи мне секрет, — шепчет на ухо Рейес.

Сара вжимает голову в плечи, чтобы укрыться от жаркой щекотки, но та уже пробегает мурашкой по шее, разгоняя расслабленную безмятежность сна.

Сара жмурится. Сон был приятный. Сон хотелось бы досмотреть.

— М-м, — только и тянет она недовольно, приоткрывая глаз на проверку. В комнате слишком ярко — панорамное окно во всю стену пропускает чересчур много света.

Она ёрзает, разворачивается, находит, куда спрятать лицо. Почти проваливается в сон опять — но клубок неги раскачивается, и сон улетучивается окончательно.

Рейес беззвучно смеётся. Саре очень резко и очень сильно хочется его стукнуть. Она корчит готовую мину, разлепляет глаза и обращает хмурый взор горе.

Рейес, чтоб его, самодовольно улыбается, щеря зубы. Сара спохватывается, мысленно приказывая уголкам губ оставаться на своих местах.

— У меня сегодня первый чёртов выходной, — ворчит она, подтягивая одеяло до самого подбородка. — И мне снился такой хороший сон.

Мучительно пытается вспомнить, о чём же, но разнеженное сознание позволяет понять только, что о чём-то весьма приятном.

Чёрт. Возможно, стоит потом спросить у СЭМа. 

— М-гм, — хмыкает Рейес, проводя пальцами по её щеке. — Я слишком большой эгоист, чтобы за это просить прощения.

Губы всё же не исполнительные и подводят. Сара прыскает. Рейес выглядит даже ещё самодовольнее прежнего.

Ну и ладно. На самом деле реальность тоже не то чтобы очень плоха.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, чего о тебе никто не знает, — лениво просит он и лениво же усмехается.

— Что это за новый способ добывать информацию? — фыркает Сара. Фыркает и краснеет.

Он пожимает плечами, смиренно прикрывая глаза. Мол, что поделать. Мол, неужели считаешь, что добывать информацию — это очень легко? Мол, ну ладно, ты меня подловила. И ещё бессчётное количество всяких там «молов» в одном живописно красноречивом выражении лица.

— Никто не знает, — закусывает губу Сара, чтобы сильно не улыбаться, — что я встречаюсь с самим Шарлатаном.

Рейес морщит нос и цокает языком.

— _Я_ это знаю.

— Чем не секрет?

— Знает твоя… команда?

Сара надувает губы.

— Чёрт. Насколько маленький тебе нужен секрет?

— Огромный. Но на одну тебя.

Несуществующие, но в эту секунду физически ощутимые в мозгу шестерёнки заедают, напарываясь на невидимую неизвестную. Дурацкий момент. Саре почти хочется попросить помощи друга. Ну, то есть, СЭМа. Кто бы ещё мог такое ей подсказать.

Сара тихонько хмыкает, тянет время. 

— Похоже на личный вопрос.

Рейес закатывает глаза.

— Прошу прощения, что забрёл в вашу комнату. Я обознался кроватью.

Сара хмыкает снова, надеясь, что это звучит вызывающе.

— Почему бы тебе самому не начать, загадочный незнакомец?

Рейес, кажется, нарочно отвечает ей самым загадочным взглядом. Сара краснеет гуще совершенно случайно.

— Никто не знает, — с придыханием заявляет он, — _что_ я собираюсь сделать.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — решает уточнить Сара, когда интрига затягивается.

Он смотрит на неё почти снисходительно.

— Никто не знает, — повторяет Рейес с усмешкой. — Вот _это_ секрет.

Саре снова очень резко хочется его стукнуть. Даже посильнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Она откидывается на подушку с досадливым вздохом.

— Ты просто дразнишь меня.

— Я просто первый спросил.

Она приподнимается на локте.

— Ладно. Я скажу. Тогда ты мне тоже скажешь?

— Похоже на честную сделку.

Сара слегка прищуривает глаза.

— Простите, что приняла вас за контрабандиста.

Рейес звучно хохочет, придерживаясь за живот.

— Попытка засчитана, Райдер, — он переводит дух. — Ну так что?

Саре приходится поразмыслить. Нужно вспомнить что-то уместное. Нужно хотя бы что-то придумать, в конце концов.

— Ладно, — неуверенно начинает она наконец. — Но это и вправду личное.

Рейес расслабленно улыбается. Взгляд у него внимательный и серьёзный.

Саре сложно выбрать слова.

— Большую часть жизни я чувствовала себя какой-то самозванкой, — шумно вздыхает она. — В том числе я считала себя никуда не годным Первопроходцем.

Секундная пауза.

— Ты достаточно хороша на мой взгляд, — спокойно говорит Рейес.

Сара порывисто втягивает носом воздух.

— Секрет в том, что ты помогаешь мне это чувствовать.

Пауза в этот раз куда дольше.

— Взаимно, — наконец признаётся Рейес.

Сара молчит и смотрит. Рейес молчит и смотрит в ответ. В комнате слишком ярко и слишком тихо. За окном во всю стену просто слишком красиво.

Сара прочищает горло. Издаёт негромкий смешок.

— Вот уж секрет за секрет.

Рейес снова расслабленно улыбается. Сара почти готова откинуться назад на подушки, на этот раз — от странного, безумного облегчения.

— Старый добрый проверенный способ добывать информацию, — усмехается он и подмигивает.

А потом сам откидывает её на подушки и нависает сверху. Саре вдруг смутно чудится, что нечто такое ей, в общем-то, и снилось. 

Если так, то наяву точно уж лучше, даже не обсуждается.

— А вообще-то... — вкрадчиво начинает Рейес и целует в губы.

— Вообще-то? — заинтересованно переспрашивает Сара, мягко отстраняясь.

Рейес пожимает плечами, смиренно прикрывая глаза, и только он знает точно, что он хочет этим сказать. 

— Со своей стороны, — всё-таки говорит он, — я собирался сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты просто не сможешь отказаться.


End file.
